Learning to read can be an exciting and challenging process. Many aids have been developed to help individuals learn to read. For example, educational videos and electronic games may be used to familiarize beginning readers with a variety of words and also sounds associated with certain letters and letter combinations.
Additionally, electronic devices may provide readers with assistance to read books. In some instances, electronic devices may allow a reader to select words of a book, and audio recordings of the words are played back to the reader by the electronic devices. In other cases, electronic devices may read stories to a user, while highlighting the words as they are read. However, these reading devices are limited in the techniques used to determine when a reader needs assistance and in the types of assistance that can be provided to readers.